1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable data processing device with one touch control and a switching method thereof, and applies to a portable data processing device with a built-in one touch control official system.
2. Related Art
Software and hardware of the computers have developed continually to correspond with the evolution of the cyber technology, and many software systems have developed to have extremely modern and complicated functions.
But the novelty and the complicacy of the software may cause the users without enough knowledge about computers difficulties in studying and using the software, for a novice usually has problems in searching and executing the functions he desires among lots of ones. And lots of try-and-error decreases users' interest in operating computers.
Therefore, in order to ensure users being able to execute a specific application program of an official system or a specific function of an application program, an official system with one touch executing application programs or functions has been developed and users can execute the desired program or function by only pressing one set number key, each key corresponding to a specific function or program of the official system, so that users can effectively operate the computers.
The number keys are usually sited on the top position of the keyboard of the note book, and arranged from left to right according to the magnitude with each key used not only to input number signals but also to input symbol signals such as !, @, #, $ so as to fully use the space.
However, since the keystrokes are arranged complexly and compactly and each keystroke is similar to another, an elder or a novice may have difficulties in using the one touch control official system, so that the one touch control official system fails to simplify the operating interface of the computers. Originally, the concept of the one touch control official system is similar to the concept of the keystrokes of the telephone so as to facilitate a novice's operation of computers.